The Visage of a Man
by FishChipzen
Summary: A few months after 'the fall of Beacon' Ruby had finally gathered the courage needed to visit the once great, now ruined Beacon academy. What will the scythe wilder find during her trek in to the ruins of her academy? Hey ! Fish here with another one shot


**===The Visage of a Man===**

She knew she can't be there, she knew nobody wanted her to be anywhere near there, she knew _she_ doesn't want to be there but there she was at the base off what _was_ the most prominent hunter school in all of Vale, Beacon academy.

Walking down the dilapidated ruins, peace and quiet was the last thing she'd expect from the once grim filled ruins but she can't complain, after all that had happen she needed that atmosphere of solitude to envelope her tired body, and perhaps to deliver the much needed rest her body so desperately craved.

Slowly walking down the courtyard of Beacon was like taking a trip down memory lane. Happy memories of their much simpler, quirky academy lives firmly flowed back through Ruby's mind, a smile gracing her face. But the ruins also gave way for the most horrible day of her life 'the fall of beacon'.

It all happened so fast…. the attack of the white fang, Grimms following soon after, the fall of the city, Pyrrah's death and the eventual fall of Beacon. She knew she can't blame herself it was Cinder's fault

 ** _it was yours….._**

After all she did try her hardest to save the Spartan girl, so she can't blame herself it would be unfair for Pyrrah if she beats herself up over this.

 ** _But you are…_**

There was Penny too, but what could she do? She was nowhere near her to help and she was at the middle of the matc….

 ** _That shouldn't have stopped you…._**

"I KNOW!"

With one quick, practiced movement she unsheathed her scythe from its holster and with the momentum from her swing and two shots of her sniper rifle she sliced a nearby pillar. Taking in a calming breath she sheathed her massive weapon and started walking again, only this time away from the buildings and towards the premises of the school.

Finding herself standing over the cliffs of the forest Professor Ozpin had used to test the initiates, she sat over the edge of the cliff. A silent breeze crept up to her, gently wrapping its self around the girl giving her bliss in again a very unlikely place.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a familiar sagely tone asked, his tone barely a whisper..….Ozpin? Quickly moving her head to see behind her, she found nothing but the natural beauty of the landscape, green trees, lush shrubbery and the occasional bird flying out of the trees, but no Ozpin. She shook her head loose of her own imagination, the voice of her mentor and his advices always brought ease to the girl's burdened mind so why wouldn't her mind replay the voice of Oz to its self to ease it from stress?

Looking back to the undergrowth below and the vast skies above, she started to lose herself in her own thoughts again before that same voice got the attention of the girl.

"Go on Ruby today we're not student and teacher, only acquaintances sharing the same view" Ozpin was already beside Ruby as they both sat at the ledge, enjoying the view in front of them while enticed the girl to answer, his tone thou carrying that same sage-like feel to it, also harbored a casual more friendlier side. _That's…..rare_ Ruby thought to herself.

She should have been surprised, only bad news were attached to the headmaster after all worry and fear gripped the hearts of all those who would hear the news. The most powerful grand wizard a top the towers of Beacon suddenly gone missing and hasn't been found since. Of course that would have been surprising at the very least no one would expect a man of such stature to just….disappear.

And yet amidst all the bad she found good, Ozpin was there sitting beside her and casually conversing with her. So without delay she answered him back

"It is professor…it's just a shame that I only got to see its beauty when everything had gone to hell"

Although it was a grim comparison it was true, Ozpin gave her an agreeing hum in reply before he let silence settle over them. It was not a crushing or awkward silence it was pleasant, plain and simple. He was right today they were just acquaintances sharing the same beautiful view, and she enjoyed the fact that she could share such an atmosphere with him.

"Professor Ozpin" She asked quietly, not wanting to interfere with the quite world around them

"Yes Ruby?" He answered back much with the same volume of voice as Ruby.

"Where have you been?"

"And here I'd thought you wouldn't ask that" he joked "Well….. I'm dead or rather close to being so"

 **…**

He can't be serious right? Ruby's mind started to race once again thinking of the possible applications of his words. Ruby looked ghastly her pale features growing paler by the second as she pieced a very unsightly image of a dead Ozpin. Feeling the unspoken fears of Ruby turn her face to one of shock and grief Ozpin laid a hand on the girl's lap trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Ruby" with his voice as reassuring and pleasant as it could get he continued "Like I said I'm only close to being so, so you don't have to worry about me. Like the many times in the past that a fatal wound would be inflicted upon me I will simply come back as the same old wizard waiting in the assembly hall ready to greet his students"

And just as soon as panic barged in to her mind peace replaced its place thanks to Ozpin's comforting and coaxing voice.

"Ok" she simply answered back.

"Ok indeed Ruby… but I'm afraid I'd have to leave now" Ruby looked to her mentor, eyes pleading that he doesn't go. Smiling back Ozpin sat up from the ledge and started walking off to the woods his visage slowly blowing away with the wind. "Say my greetings to all of those who care. And Ruby always remember that you are a strong girl physically and mentally good luck out there. I wish that we see each other soon preferably when we are both alive…good bye Ruby" And with that the, what Ruby could only assume is Ozpin's ghost disappeared leaving behind his cracked spectacles on the ground.

Slowly picking them up and keeping them in her pockets, Ruby smiled while droplets of tears drop from her face.

With the words of encouragement and wish of seeing each other again, Ruby started threading the path that she'd took a break from. With renewed courage and faith the girl started looking at the world positively again her insecurities about Pyrrah and Penny's death fading away as Ozpin placed the last nail in the proverbial coffin that everyone around her made so as to bring the girl back to her usual demeanor.

"See you soon Professor….."

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _ **Well there's that. Thank you for reading my one shot! :D**_


End file.
